Believe
by scarlettjanee
Summary: Ramona Adler was just an ordinary girl with a bad attitude who seemingly refused to follow her dreams. That all changes when she meets someone who can put up with her. But she's seen him before.. ?/OC.
1. The Beginning

_Believe_

A/N: I do not own WWE unfortunately however I do own Ramona Adler. Hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to R&R.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Staring at the building she had come across so many times, Ramona sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She could just never pluck up the courage to actually go in and do it. Do what she'd always aspired to do. She claimed to never have been scared of anything or anyone, in this case she was wrong. She hated being wrong. Closing her eyes she let the sound of the breeze calm her and then began to get lost in her own little world.

* * *

_Ramona, Ramona, Ramona._

She was greeted by the bright lights and the deafening roar of the crowd. Her heart pounded and she could feel the adrenaline surge through her body, head to toe. A grin found it's way to her lips as she drank in all the emotions coming from the stands. Suddenly a sharp twinge of pain hit her in the jaw as she fell to the ground. It felt as if she was in slow motion, she could see the flashes of cameras as she descended and the waves of people watching. _Thud. _Helplessly, she tried to pull her limp body up but to no avail as a boot was placed firmly against her head, keeping her in place. Turning her head she felt the rough canvas burn against her pale cheek and her vision blurred, only coming into focus when a young man with streaked hair came sprinting towards her.

_Ramona!_

* * *

Her eyes shot open and her breathing became rapid. Panicking, she looked around and was instantly relieved when her eyes found the parking lot she had been in all day, that same building tormenting her to enter. Only it was a lot darker than before, just how long had she been asleep? And who the hell was that? Shaking her head she attempted to rid the dream that had been plaguing her for what seemed like hours. _Why can't I go in there and just look around? I don't even have to do anything_, she thought to herself as she let out a frustrated sigh. Slowly, she rested her head on the steering wheel and stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok?"

Lifting her head, she wiped away furiously at her eyes determined not to let anyone see she had been crying. She then turned herself to the window at which the knocking was coming from and slowly winded it down.

"I'm fine." She replied sternly, not wanting him to question her further.

He then came down to her level so he could now see her face. Ramona knew it was evident that she had been crying, her then flawless eye make up was smudged all over her face. _Just what I needed. _

"You don't look it." He smirked referring to her make up.

"And you just know how to make a girl feel a lot better don't you." She countered with more venom in her voice than she had meant.

"Look, I see you here every week-"

"That can be classed as stalking, you know." She said sarcastically, cutting him off.

He laughed then continued, "As I was saying.. Have you ever thought about actually going in?"

She hated how he just shoved aside every cruel comment she threw at him, it was suppose to make him want to leave not question her more. Why did he even care anyway? Since when did anyone care.

"I didn't ask you to come over here and play the agony aunt, now if you don't mind I'd proffer it if you left."

"Now, for some strange reason I can't do that." He said, messing with her now as he stroked his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"And why the hell not?"

"If you want me to leave you alone then make me."

"Excuse me?"

"If you can kick my but in the ring _then_ I'll leave."

Now he was just pushing her buttons and that angered her even more. She knew he was doing it just to get her in there, which she supposed was a generous thing, that is if she was in the mood to think so. She wasn't. She was blinded by her pride and determination that she agreed. He was cocky and she hated that, she hated how he got under her skin so easily, but most of all she hated how his plan was succeeding and she was allowing it.

* * *

Entering the building, Ramona was in awe. It was just how she pictured it. Gym equipment was set up neatly in the corner, with might she add, some seriously toned guys working out. To the left were some tables with high energy food laid out and other future wrestlers eating and conversing. Finally, smack bang in the middle was the ring. A place where blood, sweat and tears were shed. Her eyes lit up when she saw it and with that she was already inside it, feeling the ropes slowly.

"This is amazing."

"It really is." He said offering her a smile as he climbed into the ring.

He watched her as she proceeded to move around the ring and get used to it. She looked like she belonged there, like she was at home in that very ring. He couldn't say that about a lot of people. Deciding that she had had enough time, he walked up to her slowly and looked her in the eye.

"Ready?"

She took a deep breathe and looked up, "Ready."

He taught her most of the basic things, how to bump properly, stretching and then taking and giving the moves safely. After he showed her a few moves, she then picked out the ones she liked the best and he decided to test her, see if she really had what it takes. He planned her a match.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. All the wrestlers, including the trainers had circled the ring watching the match as it was about to start. She knew it was no real audition or anything of the sort but she still couldn't shake the fact that they were watching. First impressions were everything to her, everything _had_ to be perfect and she would make sure they were before she left the building. The thing that shocked her the most is that he actually got her to do this, do something that no one else could. Not even herself. Shaking the thoughts from her head she concentrated solely on the match.

The bell rung, alarming her that the match was now underway. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her throat but she quickly shoved the feeling aside. They finally locked up in the centre of the ring with him getting the upper hand and forcing her to the turnbuckle. The ref got to the count of 3 and he let go and gave her some space which was where he was mistaken as she came charging out of the corner and hit him with a fierce clothesline and then another. She then lifted him up and proceeded the attack by sending him into the turnbuckle only to be reversed and feel the hard pad against her back. Her instincts kicked in and as he came charging towards her she shoved her boot into his face in defense and quickly climbed to the top rope. Inhaling deeply, she took her chances and performed a missile dropkick on her opponent, hitting it successfully as they both crashed down to the mat. Scurrying over, she lifted his leg in an attempt to win the match but fell short when he kicked out at 2. She looked over to the top rope again and that's where her feet took her, yet to her dismay she had taken too much time and her opponent was already up with her, both trading blows until he won and suplexed her from the top. She was dazed but managed to catch the refs hand coming down for the 3 count in the corner of her eye and brought her shoulders up from the mat forcefully. As she managed to get to her feet she felt her head being squeezed by the tight headlock and used the little strength she had left to push him off, only to be knocked down as he came sprinting from the ropes by a stiff shoulder block. Diving beneath his feet, he jumped over her and then she followed it up by a leap frog. As he came running back from the ropes she sprung up and caught him in a swift hurricanrana. Picking him up once more, he caught her off guard and booted her in the mid section making her double over in the process. Seeing this as his chance he gripped her head in a front headlock, swung his feet out and delivered a hard hitting ddt. She felt the impact of the ddt as her head pounded and her vision started to blur, within a couple of seconds it was black. Noticing this he went for the pin and got the 3 count.

The wrestlers clapped and cheered obviously impressed with the show they just put on but his celebration was cut short when he scrambled over to her fallen figure. Touching her face gently, he continued to say her name over and over, only to get no response. Scooping her up in his arms, he left the ring in search of the trainers room.

* * *

_Ramona, Ramona, Ramona._

She was greeted by the bright lights and the deafening roar of the crowd. Her heart pounded and she could feel the adrenaline surge through her body, head to toe. A grin found it's way to her lips as she drank in all the emotions coming from the stands. Suddenly a sharp twinge of pain hit her in the jaw as she fell to the ground. It felt as if she was in slow motion, she could see the flashes of cameras as she descended and the waves of people watching. _Thud. _Helplessly, she tried to pull her limp body up but to no avail as a boot was placed firmly against her head, keeping her in place. Turning her head she felt the rough canvas burn against her pale cheek and her vision blurred, only coming into focus when a young man with streaked hair came sprinting towards her.

_Ramona!_

* * *

"I feel like I've just been hit in the head with a sledge hammer." Ramona groaned from the bed she was currently laying in.

"You're awake!" He said desperately as he rushed over to her side.

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the trainers, Dusty Rhodes to be exact entered the room. Ramona felt nervous once again. She was guessing he was here to tell her that she did the move wrong and all that crap. Blah, blah, blah.

He nodded at her opponent and walked over to take a seat next to her.

"You were impressive out there young lady."

"W-what?"

"We would like you to train with us daily. You have potential and we can work on that."

"Are you shitting me?"

Dusty chuckled at her response and nodded his head.

"Think about it and you can get back to us." He smiled and left the room without another word spoken.

She had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. Did that really just happen? She wasn't dreaming again?

* * *

"You took a hell of a beating out there, most of the guys would be crying by now.. But not you." He said referring to the events earlier as he walked her to her car.

"I messed up."

Raising his eyebrow at her, he noticed the look on her face, "You just got offered a development contract with WWE. Do you realize that?"

"But I'm not cut out to be a 'Diva'."

He turned her body so that she was facing him and clasped his hands on her shoulders, "Maybe that's what the Diva's division needs right now. A change."

She smiled.

"Hey, I owe you something."

She swung her fist round, hitting him square in the nose.

"That's how my head currently feels." She said, the smirk evident on her face.

"You know, for a minute there I thought you was gonna kiss me." He replied honestly, clutching his nose in pain.

As they got to her car, she marveled at what had happened today and that was all thanks to him. She was on the road to following her dreams but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"I never got your name." She asked as she unlocked her car.

"Seth, Seth Rollins."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _Find out more on Ramona's past and whether she will accept Dusty's offer._


	2. It's You

_Believe_

**CHAPTER TWO: IT'S YOU**

* * *

Rubbing her eyes and groaning, Ramona sat up in her bed, the quilts covered in sweat. She just couldn't seem to sleep. She had at least woken up five times within two hours and all because of that stupid repetitive nightmare. And to top it all off she had no idea what it meant or who they were. At that moment she couldn't care less, all she wanted was to sleep, her body trembled for it yet her mind had other plans. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his face. The streaked hair, the chiseled features, the captivating eyes. Then it clicked. She knew who it was. Yet she still hadn't a clue what it meant. Was it trying to tell her something? To warn her? Throwing herself back down on her bed, she sighed at the headache that now started to rack on her brain. She needed to call him. Reaching for her phone, she slowly dialed in the unfamiliar number. Whether ringing him was a good choice or not, she didn't know but she still did it anyway.

_A groggy voice greeted her from other end of the phone, "Ramona?"_

_"Hey, sorry to wake you but I can't sleep."_

_"So you thought you'd wake me up too?" He chuckled._

_"Will you come over?"_

_"Uhh..Sure, I'll be there in ten."_

_"Thanks Seth, you're the best."_

_"Suck up."_

Putting her phone back down, she decided that changing the bed sheets would be a good idea. Sitting back on her bed, she flipped open her laptop and scrolled through the photos. Smiling when she came across a certain one. It was taken exactly 2 days ago and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since, which was odd for Ramona. She never confronted her feelings, just bottled them up inside until they eventually popped open and hit everyone that stood in her way. That's just how she dealt with things, people could say it was unhealthy but she was used to it. Her smile quickly disappeared when she heard a knock at the door. Frantically, she rushed over to the mirror and checked her appearance. Why she was doing this she had no idea, it's not like she liked him in any way, shape or form. Oh boy was she wrong. Swinging open the door, she was greeted by Seth and a strong scent of pizza, for him to reveal the box in his hands.

"You're killing me!" She said as she let him enter her room.

"It's 3 am, I came to your room, bought you pizza and this how you repay me?" He replied as he acted shocked and hurt, only to receive a slug in the arm from Ramona.

"Then I helped you get a contract with WWE! Need I say more?" He smiled deviously as he continued to torment her. It instantly faded when he noticed the look on her face.

"I can't do it."

Placing the pizza box on the table, he walked over to her, a quizzical look on his face.

"This is what you want, right?"

_Yes._

"So take it."

_It's not as easy as you think._

"You can't just throw it all away!"

_I have to._

"What are you afraid of?"

Ramona had the answers, she just simply couldn't bring herself to give him them. Here she goes again with the feelings being bottled up. She had to find a way to distract him. Without a thought given, she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

The kiss made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and sent a chill down her spine. This only made her think back to _him. _How she used to feel about _him_ until he went and ruined it with his anger and stupidity. She could never forgive _him _for what he did. And even now when she finally got rid of _him_, he's still damaging her life. Her dream. It was then that she noticed Seth pulling away and looking at her, emotions dancing in every corner of his dark eyes. Looking at him now she could barely recognise him never mind figure out that look on his face. He looked mesmerised and she was oblivious as to what had him in that stood there for what seemed like hours, merely staring at each other.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" He said, finally breaking the ice and returning back to his normal self.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You did it to distract me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She countered as she crossed her arms.

"Well, it worked." He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk towards the table only to feel a hand on her wrist suddenly pull her back.

Next thing she knew she was resting on his chest, staring up at him with one eyebrow raised. She had never seen this side to Seth and she wasn't sure if she liked it either. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but those memories just seemed to come flooding back. At one point it had consumed her so much she believed that every one was out to get her, to hurt her, do as much damage as possible. Now, she was at least a bit more stable and could put up with other people, but she hadn't been this close to someone since _him_. And at this moment, she didn't know if she could handle it. Sure, she had just kissed him but that was out of desperation. She didn't want people to find out about her past, everyone judged her plus she'd only known him for two days.

Slowly, he leaned down only for her to pull back which extracted a frown from Rollins.

"I think we're moving a little too fast." She mumbled, not quite looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Shaking his head, he proceeded to the door and then he was gone.

Sighing to herself, she raked a hand threw her hair and then decided to crawl back into bed and sleep it all away.

* * *

_"Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll be sure to hit ya back when I can." _

Groaning in frustration she threw the phone back on the seat of her car. It had been almost a week since she last saw Seth and he wouldn't even return her calls or text messages. Now she knew she had hurt him. Maybe what she did was wrong, kissing him for a distraction then rejecting him when he tried. All she wanted was to speak to him. To hear his voice. When she met him she felt happy because she finally thought she wouldn't be alone anymore. Whether it was friendship or something more, she didn't care. She just wanted company. Someone to wipe her tears for her and tell her everything would be okay. Someone to confide in. Someone to push her when she needed it. That's when her eyes drifted to the contract in her very hands. He was the one that helped her get it in the first place, the least she wanted to do was thank him but now he wouldn't even speak to her. With determination set in her eyes, she charged towards the NXT building and headed straight towards Dusty's office.

"Dusty, I really need your he-"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed that Dusty wasn't present in the room, yet someone else was. He was quite tall and tanned, blue eyes, nose piercing and dark hair to match. He was sitting at Dusty's desk, obviously disturbed when she had entered the room. He didn't seem too bothered though, which was a good sign.

"Sorry, my Dad's out at the moment."

"He's your Dad? Wait, you must be Cody."

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Right.. Anyway, I'm looking for someone called Seth Rollins, you haven't seen him, have you?"

"Yeah, he's in the gym room. He's pretty moody, well he has been all week."

"Yeah, that would be my fault," She shrugged, her lips tugging into a slight frown, "Anyway, I've gotta go, thanks for the help!"

He watched her as she ran off, _who was that?_

* * *

Catching her breathe, she scanned the gym room in search of one person in particular. The streaked blonde hair should make him stand out but it was as if he knew she was coming. Squeezing past sweaty bodies, he was no where in sight. Sighing, she sat down on a near by bench, putting her head in her hands as she started to give up.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice made her jump and looking up, she found the person she was in search of, Seth.

"I actually came to apologise.." She replied as she looked down, finding her feet more interesting than the conversation they were about to have. Honestly, Ramona was never good with people, never mind apologies. She hadn't apologised to someone in a long, long time. Now it was a different story. Seth just stood there, obviously not impressed with her in the least. His facial expression said it all, she wasn't forgiven but she wasn't going to give up either.

"Ok. So, I haven't been 100% honest with you. So, now I will."

This statement made Seth's eyebrows quirk up in curiosity, little did they know that they now had an audience to boot.

"The reason I kissed you was to distract you and I understand that it was wrong and I may have lead you on but I was doing it to protect my past. Three months ago I fled from my home in Seattle to start a new life, here in Florida. I never thought in the slightest that it would be this hard just to fit in without having my history catch up on me. I fled b-b-because.." Her words wouldn't come out, instead the tears did instantly blurring her vision. She felt a pair of strong arms hold her tightly as she continued to break down. She never thought it would be that hard to talk about it, even though it would have been the first time.

Ramona could feel herself being gently pulled out into the outdoors as she felt the chilly air across her bare arms and legs. Pulling away for the first time, she looked up at Seth, clear concern written in his eyes and etched onto his face.

Seth didn't know what to make of the situation, the only thing he could do was hug her and hope for the best, pulling her away from their 'audience' as he did so. He'd never seen her cry until today and it broke him in more ways than he initially thought. Deep down he felt guilty, whatever had stirred up that kind of emotion in her seemed to be eating away at her slowly. He felt guilty that he had turned his back on her when she may have needed him the most and all due to him and his petty feelings. His eyes then averted to the paper that she held tightly in her trembling hands. Reaching for it, she quickly pulled it back which immediately sparked his curiosity and without another thought, he quickly swiped it out of her hands and scanned the contents. It was the WWE development contract.

"Please tell me you weren't going to give it back." He said barely above a whisper, a crestfallen look upon his face.

Ramona opened her mouth as if to say something, anything to try and defend herself but she simply couldn't bring herself to. She had been caught and it may have ruined the friendship that they barely had. If only he understood how much she wanted it but couldn't go after it.

"If this has anything to do with your past, let me help. I can make this better for you."

"And how are you gonna do that? Huh? Are you gonna get out your magic wand and make it all disappear?" She snapped.

"You know what your problem is? You think you can do everything all by yourself, handle your problems all on your own. Well you know what? It doesn't work like that!"

"It seemed to be working until you showed up!"

"If I didn't show up, then were would you be?"

That last sentence hit her look a tonne of bricks. He was right. Where would she be? Horrifying images flashed in her mind reminding her of what she never wanted to see again. And that was it. The tears came back once more, her knees gave in and there she was, crying in a heap on the floor. A mess. That's what she was. Nothing more, nothing less.

Guilt overcame him yet again and he instantly regretted every word he said. Kneeling down beside her, he put her head against him and let her cry it all out.

There was no point in her fighting it, she didn't have the strength to nor did she care. That seemed to be happening a lot for her lately, not caring. Now there was this person that made her care whether she wanted to or not.

When the last tear had fallen, she rose her head and looked at him.

"Let's go do this."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to make this chapter a little bit more deep and I'm sorry if it was too depressing or not gripping/realistic.**

**I also wanted to put Cody in here along with some other characters, he's going to be another main character as the story progress, tell me in the review if you want him good/bad?**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Scarlett xo**


	3. Frenemies

_Believe_

**CHAPTER THREE:****FRENEMIES**

* * *

Standing back up, she dusted herself off and sniffled up one last time, determined to put a brave face on. She wasn't going to let this destroy everything she dreamed about, it just wasn't fair. She had this chance, this once in a lifetime chance, and she had to take it. She couldn't let it slip through her fingers. Thinking back, she heard the voice of her Dad.

_"Are you stupid? Those are professionally trained athletes, you could never do that. Its unrealistic and you need to get a real job. Get your head out of the clouds."_

Mulling it over, her mind was now made up. It was now or never.

"Turn around." She said, smiling.

Seth followed orders even though he was confused by her command. He felt something press on his back and the sound of scribbling. Slowly, he tried to peak over his shoulders to see what she was up to but was given a stern look and quickly turned back around.

He felt the weight being taken off him and turned back around to see the WWE contract fully signed and in her firm grasp. Looking back up at her face, he saw mixed emotions. It was like she was split in half. One side was telling her to go for it yet the other told her it was a bad idea. Whatever was holding her back must be serious, he knew he wouldn't get it out of her yet but as long as she was safe, it didn't matter that much to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, trying to get an honest answer out of her.

"A minute ago you were practically begging me to accept, am I boring you already?" She smirked, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for later.

Seeing him smirk back, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. For a minute there she thought he was going to give her another lecture.

"Let's go." She uttered as she looked at him one last time and made her way back into the building they had just come from. She was hoping no one saw what had gone down, but she had this horrible feeling they did. _Just my luck._

Just as he was about to walk in the same direction, he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and fished it out, taking in the brightness of the screen.

**We still on for our little 'session' tonight? I've been dying to see you.**

**-E xx**

"You coming?" Ramona shouted back from a distance.

His eyes were glued to his phone, reading the message over and over. Chewing his bottom lip in thought, he contemplated on what to say. He had to end this little thing he had going on with her, for whatever reason he felt bad for doing it, especially now he had met Ramona. Jabbing the buttons rapidly, he sent a reply.

**I think we need to talk before anything more happens.**

"Are you coming butthead? Or do I have to drag you?"

Ramona's playful nickname brought him back to reality, "Oh, so I'm a butthead now." He laughed as he followed in her steps.

* * *

Knocking on the office door for the second time that day, she waited anxiously, Seth by her side. Honestly, she was quite nervous. She didn't know what to expect. Tugging at her lip ring with her tongue, she went over some of the rumours she had heard.

_"The Diva's all want to be in the spotlight meaning they will do anything to get it, even if it means stepping over someone else."_

_"Being in development is unpredictable, one minute you're training, the next you're released from the company altogether. If you don't step up then you can say goodbye to your career."_

_"A wrestler isn't all what it's cracked up to be. You spend most of your time in the trainer's room, injury after injury."_

That certainly didn't do anything for her confidence but what did? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the muffled voice of Dusty coming from the other side of the door.

Entering the room, she saw the hefty man sat at his desk, going through various amounts of paper work, all wrestling related. The walls were scattered with framed photographs, the left starting with Dusty, then another man in the middle she recognised as Goldust then Cody himself. It was then that she noticed Cody standing slightly off to the right, indulged in what looked like a match card.

Looking up from his desk for the first time in what seemed like hours, Dusty adjusted his eyes to reveal Ramona standing in front of him, Seth a tad behind.

"Well hello Ramona, it's nice to see you back. I'm guessing you've come to hand in your form?"

Moving forward, she placed the contract on his desk and nodded, awaiting his reply.

As he looked over the papers, she caught Cody looking over, a pearly white smile gracing his face. In response, she waved. Feeling rude if she completely ignored him. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by Seth and he was quick to comment on it, "You know him?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I met him earlier today when I was looking for you, why?" She questioned, raising her thin eyebrows.

"He's bad news."

Before she could counter, Dusty stood up and toddled over to the pair, a smile on his round face.

"I'm happy that you've accepted our offer, only good things can come from this. Now, since you two are inseparable, Seth can show you around the building and introduce you to everyone."

Stepping in, Cody raised his voice, "Actually, I thought it'd be a good idea if I did that. Since I've been here longer, that is."

Narrowing his eyes Seth stood closer to Ramona, trying to send a message to Dusty's youngest son.

"What a great idea! Now off you go. I'm very busy." He said, shooing all three out of the door.

Pulling her aside by her arm, he looked her dead in the eye.

"If you need me, call me, ok? I don't trust that guy. He's a-"

Laughing, Ramona cut him off. She knew what a colourful vocabulary he had.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. I'm a grown woman and I can take of care myself. Thanks for the concern, though." She voiced, grinning at his seriousness.

Looking over her shoulders, he saw Cody Rhodes waiting patiently. Ramona may not see it now but in reality Cody was an asshole to put it lightly. Seth just couldn't stand the guy, let alone see his friend go off with him. Who knows what he was planning in that head of his, more than likely when he was going to make his first move. But Ramona was smart and tough, she can handle him. He hoped.

* * *

"You actually did that?" He asked, laughing in shock.

"What? It seemed like a pretty funny thing to do at the time, plus don't forget I was totally out of it!" She replied, shrugging her shoulders to earn another laugh from Cody.

"You know, you're not like most girls." He said thoughtfully, glancing at her face for a moment as they walked to the locker rooms.

"Never heard that one before," She smirked, "But seriously dude, I thought you were going to be jerk of the century. Or have I yet to wait for that one?" She mocked, raising her eyebrows.

"Only time will tell."

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they arrived at their destination, "So, this is the Diva's locker room, where they bitch, cat fight and put on their make-up." He chuckled, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"Can't wait for that."

The pair were disturbed when a tall blonde woman came out just as they were about to enter. Her eyes lit up when she saw Cody and Ramona questioned this sudden spark of emotion within the unknown woman.

"Cody!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around the Georgia native.

"Summer.." He droned, not sounding as enthusiastic.

"I'll leave you guys too it, looks like you've got a lot of catching up to do!" Ramona was trying so hard not to laugh at Cody's face, it was hilarious.

The last thing she saw was Cody mouthing something to her. Something along the lines of, "You're dead." She couldn't help but laugh as she turned on her heel and strode off in the opposite direction.

* * *

After a quiet journey home, Seth locked his car door and shoved the keys back into his pocket. He was disappointed. Maybe it was because he hadn't been featured on NXT this week or that his Mom hadn't called him like she said she would. Now he was just making excuses for himself. He knew the real reason, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was because she left with him. Sighing, he decided thinking about it further would just put him in a deeper mood and with that he pushed every single thought of the blonde woman to the back of his mind. For now at least.

Feeling a buzz for the second time that day, he looked at his phone once more to reveal another text message from the person he least wanted to speak to.

**Open the door, I'm waiting.**

**-E xx**

Doing as he was told, he opened his unlocked door to find her standing right before him in what looked like a silky robe.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned as he put his bag on the table.

"You leave your keys under the plant pot. Try and be a little more original next time." She said sarcastically with a light chuckle.

Turning back around, he came face to face with the latina. Feeling her hot breath on his face, he knew that look in her eye and he was almost certain as to what was going to happen next.

Taking a step back, she reached for the knot in her robe and undid it slowly, trying to tease him in the process. The robe fell from her body to expose her newly bought lingerie that clung to every curve. In his eyes she was extremely hot, explaining why he had been fooling around with her for the past few months, but he didn't love her. Not even close. In his head, he found himself comparing her to someone. This had to stop and now was the time to do that.

Before she could make her first move, he rose his voice which immediately got her full attention, "I can't do this anymore."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, _he _was going to throw _her _away like garbage? No. It wasn't suppose to work like that. She was suppose to do that, not throw herself at him every chance she got. She had no idea what had been getting into her all of a sudden, at first it was just a fling, no strings attached. He was hot, she was hot that's just how it worked. But now? She was going the extra mile for him. But something just didn't add up. Scanning his face intently, the light bulb finally went off.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?"

Silence filled the room.

"Answer me."

"Not exactly.. I don't see why it's a big deal anyway. You were seeing John while we were hooking up, what's the difference?" He argued, getting slightly irritated.

Pulling the robe back on her shivering form in shame, she proceeded to the door but stopped in her tracks.

"You're making a _big _mistake."

Just as she was about to walk out, she bumped into someone which made her fall to the ground with the impact. Looking up, she saw a young woman, probably in her early twenties. Her hair was a light shade of blonde which flowed in waves. Her eyes ,framed by long lashes, were a deep hazel, telling a story of it's own. Her abnormal pale skin defined her cheekbones and her full lips pierced with a ring. She had never seen this woman before, but she reminded her of a female version of Seth.

"Watch where you're going, Barbie." Ramona spat, figuring she was just one of those 90210 chicks who couldn't get enough of themselves. She despised people like that.

"I'm sorry, I was just dropping one of Seth's kneepads off that he left in the locker room. I've never seen you around here before, Seth's girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend." She replied quickly, trying to shove past her but was pulled back by a tight grip of her wrist.

"I didn't catch your name." She said with a snide tone in her voice and a mocking smile to boot.

"Ramona Adler, happy now?" She retorted with just as much sarcasm while yanking her wrist away.

"_Eve Torres_, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to leave Cody as a tweener, he's not bad yet not good. Not sure how to portray him just yet, I guess we'll find out later. I kind of like the bond between Ramona and Cody but I'd like there to be a little twist to it. Just so you know I have nothing against Eve, but I thought she'd make a good person for Ramona to feud with, on and off screen? Sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards, I was a bit muddled with this one. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I took in your comments and hope that I have done better, thanks so much!**

**-Scarlett xo**


End file.
